El sacramento
by Ritsuka Aoyagi
Summary: Es la traducción de The Sacrament un fanfic de Eiri Izz, muy bueno, se los recomiendo, [RxC]


**Title:** The Sacrament (El sacramento) 

**Manga:** Count Cain

**Author**: Eiri Izz

**Disclaimer**: El nombre del título viene del nombre de una canción del grupo H.I.M.

**Nota:** Traducción por Moji xD Si ves nombres mal escritos no me culpes yo lo pase asi como estaba.

_I hear you breathe so far from me  
I feel your touch so close and real  
And I know My church is not of silver and gold,  
It's glory lies beyond judgment of souls  
The commandments are of consolation and warmth_

Riff buscó por toda la enorme mansión por el dueño Hargreaves. El no pudo encontrar a su querido amo por ninguna parte. Sin mencionar que prácticamente había buscado por todas partes. En el jardin, en el sótano, cocina, baño, habitacion, sala. Pero el continuaba, no habían rastros de su querido amo Cain. El tuvo una charla anteriormente; Riff había mencionado el tema del casamiento de Cain. El tio Neil le dijo que lo hiciera, pero desafortunadamente el corazón de Cain se había cerrado desde la muerte de su "fiancée" Emelline y su amada Meredianna. La puerta hacia el corazón de Cain se había cerrado tanto que ninguna luz podría asomarse en el; y la llave de la puerta no había sido hallada. Si es que eso alguna vez existió...

Como fuese, Riff podía sentir la presencia de su amo en algun lugar de alrdededor. Cain era tan cercano a el; el lo sabía. Pero ¿Dónde? Algo bastante díficil de saber sin Cain cerca, Riif siempre tendría que pensar mas. Estar con Cain era como jugar al crucigrama... Siempre había una pista, pero no una respuesta. Para encontrar la respuesta, esa es otra historia... Como sea, Riff siempre hayaba la manera de encontrarla, al final el siempre podía encontrar a Cain, no importa donde fuese que Cain se escondiera.

_You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you_

En algun rincón de su mente, Riff había recordado las cosas severas que habían pasado antes, desde que Cain era a penas un niño. Cain estaría equivocado a cerca de algo, después de que se escondiera en algun lugar creyó que nadie podría encontarlo (claro, excepto Riff). Ahi, el podría llorar, solo, hasta que Riff lo encontrara. Cain entonces le preguntaba a Riff como fue que lo había podido hallar, pero en ese mismo momento, ahiriéndose a Riff el seguía sollozando. Riff no le reclamaría nada, el solo le daría una cálida sonrisa y abrazaría al pequeño y delgado cuerpo; asi era como el siempre había protegido a Cain. El siempre le daba sus abrazos con calidez y amor, desde que el supo que el chico había carecido de ambas cualidades en su vida.

¡Pero la cosa mas importante en ese momento era hallar a Cain! Había estado buscando por casi media hora, y ahora empezaba a frustrase al no encontrar una razón. Como fuése, sus pies se movían por si solos, hacia el cuarto que tan familiar era para el: su propio cuarto. No es que el se estuviera rindiendo al no hallar a Cain, sino que sus instintos le dijeron que fuese ahí. Como si esa persona a la que había estado buscando todo este tiempo, milagrosamente fuese a aparecer ahi.

_I hear you weep so far from me  
I taste your tears like you're next to me  
And I know My weak prayers are not enough to heal  
Oh the ancient wounds so deep and so dear  
The revelation is of hatred and fear._

Desde la distancia, Riff pudo sentir como si Cain estuviese llorando. Esto hizo que el apresurara el paso para que pudiese llegar a su destino tan rápidamente como fuera posible. Cuando finalmente llego ahi, el abrió la puerta suavemente.

"Cain?"

"Riff!" Cain exclamó felizmente, como si no hubiera visto a Riff desde hace años. "Como le hiciste para encontrarme? Pensé que este sería el último lugar en el que buscarías" Cain continuó al abrazar fuertemente a Riff, como un niño perdido.

'Este fue el último lugar en el que busqué...' Riff pensó, pero no era estúpido como para decir eso.

"Al final de cuentas esta es mi habitación... Pero entonces, tuve un sentimiento como si estuvieras muy cerca y antes de darme cuenta, mis pies mi habían traído hasta aqui." Riff le explicó.

"He estado esperándote por mucho tiempo..." Cain dijo al acurrucarse en el cuello de Riff.

"Tu dijiste que pensaste que este sería el último lugar en el que buscaría?" El contestó, sus manos tibias respondieron al abrazo de Cain.

"El último lugar... Eso significa que me encontrarías, finalmente"

"Eres muy inteligente... Nunca hubiera imaginado que este sería tu nuevo escondite" Riff sonrió un tanto burlon.

Cain no dijo nada en respuesta. En vez de eso, el solamente abrazó mas fuerte a Riff. Su cuerpo tembló un poco, pero Riff no pudo ver rastros de lágrimas en las suaves mejillas de Cain. Aun así, Cain pudo sentirlo, Cain había estado llorando... El casi pudo haber probado sus lágrimas... Riff movió su mano por el cabello de Cain, acariciándolo delicadamente.

"Has estado llorando todo este tiempo?" Riff continuó.

Silencio.

"No, Ya dije que no volvería a llorar más, no?" Cain le respondió.

"Eso es verdad perdo... Puedo sentir la tristeza en tu corazón... ¿Puedo preguntar porque?"

"Es solo que... Tu sacaste el tema del matrimonio y... Tu sabes que fue lo que paso con Emelline¿verdad? No quiero que se repita otra tragedia asi..."

"Lo siento, Cain... Si te lastima tanto, no volveré a sacar ese tema de nuevo, incluso si me matan"

Cain prefirió ignorar el comentario de Riff "Cain... Me gusta la manera en que pronuncias mi nombre. Suena tan... profundo e importante. Noté que ya casi no me has llamado 'Señor'..."

Riff sonrió ligeramente. "¿Está mal eso?"

"Es difícil de saber... Después de todo, Mi nombre es Cain, no 'señor'."

Un silencio llenó la habitación de nuevo. Cain pasó sus dedos arriba y abajo de la espalda de Riff mientras que este continuaba acariciando el castaño cabello de Cain.

"Riff?"

"Hmm?"

"Tu me quieres, verdad?"

"Claro." Riff no negó ese hecho. El sabía que Cain ya era conocedor de eso.

Colocando a Riff cerca de su rostro, seductivamente susurró en el oído de Riss "Entonces bésame".

_You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you_

"¿Padre?" Jezebel lo llamó desde la entrada de la oscura y fría habitación de Alexis.

Alexis buscó hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Jezebel, quitando su atención de las cartas de tarot. "¿Qué sucede?.

"Acabas de llamarme justo ahora"

"Ah... Si. Solo quería decirte algo interesante..."

"Algo interesante?"

"Mira esto." Alexis dijo mientras volteaba una de las cartas de tarot en frente de el.

"¡La torre!" Jezebel medio gritó, aun en shock.

"Si. ¿Sabes quién es? Alguien muy cercano y querido para Cain..." Alexis murmuró, una mueca apareción en su rostro.

Torturar a su hijo se había convertido en el único objetivo de su existencia. Todo el tiempo que el respirara, el continuaría haciéndolo.

Jezebel tomó la carta y sonrió "Pobre Cain... ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? el hecho de que el es nuestro sacramento..."

_The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you_

**Epilogue**

Tu nunca me traicionarás¿Verdad Riff?

Nunca harés eso.

Eso está bien, Si tu me traicionas, moriré.

Cain, si tu mueres, te seguiré. En el cielo o el infierno estaremos juntos.

Me amas?

Si, indudablemente

---------------------

Etto.. bueno esta es la traducción de "The Sacrament" un fanfic de Eiri Izz, hice la traducción y le pedi permiso y aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad se me hizo muy bueno nn


End file.
